


En Garde

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier), Lilblossomcub



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fencing, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart Lives, Kissing, Living life on the edge, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Overseas, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/pseuds/Lilblossomcub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is happy to be back and recovering, but sending Eggsy on this mission he was not ready for.</p><p>He would  be the one to teach Eggsy Fencing, and together they would take down the vile person in Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fencing Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything just my idea portrayed in this fic.
> 
> Also my first fic in general on AO3 and Hartwin as well, so be a bit easy. It is also sadly unbeta'd but I did my best to make sure there were no mistakes but I apologize ahead of time if there is. Still getting used to AO3 and such since im used to FF.net myself and so don't know how you find beta's on here.
> 
> Also rated E for later chapters in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

The original mission was assigned to the branch in Spain, yet they were still having issues on their side months later with Valentines mess. Thus Merlin was tapping away at his Ipad while glancing at the huge main screen as he quickly saw who was available to take on the task.

  
Harry was standing next to Merlin as names were removed from the roster for one reason or another. As the list diminished he did not like the sinking feeling in his gut when after all names were removed only Galahad was left on screen.

  
“Run the scans again Merlin, there has to be others who can do the Sword and Shield mission. I thought Lancelot and Percival were suppose to return.” Having signed off on both of their missions not two weeks ago and if his memory was still right they should be returning.

  
Merlin gave his friend an exasperated look before turning to the screen. “As they would but considering they are on the other side of the world, them coming this way is out of their way. Besides the Spain branch is hell bend on someone coming to aid as soon as we can send whoever is free on our rosters.” Clearing the screen of the roster and filling it with the mission details.

  
The door to Merlins office opened and no sooner did no one other then Galahad walk in. “What’s up Merlin, what we got this time?” Giving a nod to his mentor and now Arthur, Harry Hart.

  
Harry glances over at his previous pupil before looking back to the screen. “As you are probably aware of the Spain branch of Kingsman is taking much longer to extract all of Valentines web on their end. Having much more issue then we here have had with Kentucky and that of what you cleaned up. . .Galahad.” Still at times not used to calling Eggsy by such let alone his own role now as the new Arthur.

  
Merlin was constantly typing away when he coughed to get boths attention. “As Arthur was saying their clean up is taking much longer and one last threat in Valentines web is still loose.” A face soon came up on alongside of the main objective.

  
_Name: Enrique Salvadiez_  
_Age: 45_  
_DOB: 07/28/1950_  
_HEIGHT: 6’7_  
_HAIR: Blonde_  
_WEIGHT:149_  
_EYES: Blue_  
_SKILLS: Fencing Master of Madrid_  
_Main Objective: Sallvadiez is targeting government officials running for office in Valenciana. Killing off those who get in the way and yet still hasn’t been obtained to stop his antics. Capture and stop Salvadiez from killing anymore operatives and officials before too much killings stir trouble. Capturing him alive is important, so that we make sure there are no other operatives that work underneath him and will continue his work when he is compromised._

Merlin turns to Arthur and Galahad and right away can tell his best friend is not happy with this news. “You two will be taken to Valenciana, a fencing tournament is currently going around Spain in time with Salvadiez’ killings. Eggsy you have three months until then to learn fencing, for you both will be entered into the competition. Your dismissed.” Merlin turned back to his computers as he brought up a window on Lancelot and Percivals current mission.

Harry turned to Eggsy and motioned with a hand to the door. “Well lets get you settled in the fencing room. I will be teaching you everything that I know and you will have to pick up everything in a small span of time, lets get going then.” He exited Merlins room with Eggsy following behind.

Eggsy was not looking forward to learning fencing. While his regular weapons training was spectacular, anything with a rapier or small in that caliber he wasn't as fluid in his movements or strikes. “How did you come along to know fencing Harry, never pictured you one for picking it up” Following his mentor and boss as they made it to a part of the Kingsman establishment he had yet to venture to.

Harry opened up the door and let Eggsy go through before shutting it and hanging a sign for the room being used for practice. He watched as Eggsy looked about the place before he took of his suit and hung it on a coat rack near the door. “It wasn't so much that I picked it up Eggsy, but rather that I was forced to learn at a young age. Go in the room and change while I get everything set up and then we’ll switch.”

Eggsy gave his mentor a funny look but went to go change as he was told. A small part of him was disappointed that they wouldn't be changing at the same time but he was couldn't complain since he would be training with Harry when he could for the next three months when the duties of Arthur allowed and he wasn't on any missions.

Harry took a few deep breaths and followed the footsteps of Eggsy as he went to change. He wanted to very much follow Eggsy and see how the young man now no longer a boy had filled out. After the events of Kentucky he heard from Merlin how Eggsy became the new Galahad and took care of everything with Valentine and how Lancelot had done her part. Still from recovering now almost a year later he felt as if a chasm had build between them somehow.

 _No now your just being dense. You love that boy and your just denying what is right in front of you because of the new accessory that makes even yourself doubt the appeal you have toward that young man._ Harry berated his own mind for arguing with himself but he heard faint footsteps and saw that Eggsy had changed.

The next chain of thoughts and arguments to himself fell short when he saw that Eggsy had managed to put every piece together without fail. He walked over when Eggsy was giving a sort of sheepy look. He brought his hands and made a turn around motion and watched Eggsy make a few turns to see if anything was out of place.  
“Well it would seem that you managed to put everything on correct. Everything is out so look but don’t touch unless to grab your foil weapon which is the beginning issued fencing sword and warm up, I’ll be out in just a moment.” Turning them to leave Eggsy to get used to everything.

It took Harry no time at all and soon he was out. Watching as Eggsy just seemed to start his stretching after more then likely looking at all the equipment they would be using. He was currently bending forward to loosen his calves and happened to have his rear turned his way. Harry had to hold back a groan at how he saw the flex of muscles in Eggsy rear and he turned down to make his way opposite Eggsy and set his helmet down.

Eggsy saw Harry and smiled righting himself as he shook his arms and did a few small jumps to loosen anything else. “Alright, so what do we learn first?” Ready to go but watched as Harry seemed to go about his own routine of a short set of jumping jacks, lunges, stretches, and one each of a back flip and cartwheel rotation somehow.

Once he deemed himself stretched out enough did he answer Eggsy, slightly out of breath from the cartwheel rotation but somewhat exhilarated that he could show off to Eggsy he still had some tricks up his sleeve. “Now I shall show you the basics of each movements and you will copy. Watch carefully, I won’t be repeating anything more then twice.”

Harry put on his helmet and grabbed the foil sword. “Always be loose but not enough you will lose hold of your weapon. I will show you the basic stances first and then go from offensive and defensive before I mix them and I will test you afterwards to see how well you have paid attention.” With that Harry stepped back a bit and from their showed Eggsy the very basics of everything.

Eggsy watched closely when Harry was in a defensive stance and then lunging out to an invisible opponent, then the next second stepping back and parrying a blow and then taking a few steps back striking out as if to counter. He paid attention to all the techniques that Harry shuffled through. There was the Feint, Attack, Lunge, Disengage, Continuation, Remise and Flick were all of the Offensive.

Then he saw Harry collect himself before he was told all of the defensive maneuvers. There was the Parry of course, Circle Parry, Riposte, Counter of Attack and Point of Line. With each move Eggsy was still amazed at how after years of practice Harry still made everything look easy and graceful given his age.

Harry finished off with the Lunge before composing himself and lifted off the helmet. Breathing a bit hard and face slightly flushed he took a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts. “Alright those are all the basics that you will need, from here on out I expect you to practice every day no matter what unless missions but if you can I want you to go through the motions in your head. Now get on the mat and show me what you remember.” Stepping down he stood off to the side as Eggsy took his place.

Eggsy was nervous but he focused and took a few deep breaths before nodding to Harry.

“Parry, Remise, Point of Line, Lunge, Disengage in two different places and finish with a Flick.” Harry easily fired off and was amazed at how Eggsy executed each with precision of his own. There were a few stumbles but other then that Eggsy had followed close attention.

Eggsy had to think quick on his feet as the orders were given to him. Moving to each technique with as much grace as he could but knew it was nothing to the level close to Harry’s though. “How well do you think I will be in three months Harry.” Going through a new routine that had been shouted to him.

Harry had called out Counter Attack, Continuation, Parry, Lunge, Riposte and Beat Attack before he collected his thoughts on Eggys question. “Well while three months isn’t a long length of time, I’m sure you’ll be up for anything. Don’t worry about what hasn't happen yet but rather what you can do until then.” With that he put his helmet back on and joined Eggsy on the mat.

Eggsy got a bit nervous when Harry joined him and was in a ready position stance. Collecting himself he took in the same stance and waited for what Harry was going to throw at him.

“The techniques will be random and I want you to name what I do and counter with the action that should be best countered with if need be if not at least the technique to follow through with. Shall we begin?”

To anyone else, many would think that the routine that Harry was going through was brutal. Yet Eggsy knew that it was Harry’s way of saying he wanted what was best and for him to learn quickly but efficiently with one of the only few who among the Kingsman members could teach him.

It was a whole two hours later that Eggsy was called in quits when Merlin came over the intercom.

“Arthur I hate to interrupt Galahads training but I need him on a mission. Have him meet in my office when he is ready.” Then the static went blank and Merlin was gone from the coms as quick as he had been earlier.

Harry took off his helmet and was flushed and knew his hair was in disarray from all of the sweat from the hours they had poured in just sparring with one another. “Best get cleaned up and head up to Merlin's. Just remember what I said. If your gone for a week or so at a time try your best to brush up when you can. I don’t expect you to be that rusty the next time we spar.” With that he motioned Eggsy to get going.

Eggsy wanted to keep sparring with is mentor though. He took off his own helmet and ran a hand through his sweat slicked messy hair and loved the look and condition Harry was at that moment. Easily picturing what Harry would look like after a round in bed minus all the fencing gear. Still he steeled himself and went to go shower and change.

Harry took much slower time in putting things away when the adrenaline was slowly drained and his body was feeling the effects of sparring with Eggsy in fencing was taking a toll on his body. Still a bit of pain would be nothing so long as Eggsy learned. While he wanted to go and join Eggsy he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself just yet and thus finished putting everything away just as a clean and groomed looking Eggsy came out.

Eggsy was all freshened up and saw that Harry was just finishing up. He went up to his mentor and saw the fatique hidden but saw the signs. If he wasn't already in love with his mentor, the bit of their sparring taking a toll added to it. Leaning forward he gave a quick kiss to the corner of Harry lips as he was going to say something and then made for the exit. “Make sure you relax yeah? Soak for a bit, I’ll tell Merlin to have him take it easy on ya for a bit.” Then he quickly exited the room before Harry could say anything.

Harry watched as Eggsy made a quick exit and had to push down the urge to touch the spot that Eggsy had kissed. Shaking his head he went to the still damp locker room to shower and change himself. He’d soak much later when he got more duties as Arthur done and out of the way.


	2. Delivery Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank my beta Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier). Who is amazing!!! Very helpful and really made a difference in how the flow of this next chapter is run.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy was currently on a mission in Athens taking care of some important tech genius who was being targeted and it wasn’t by your typical muggers and thieves; there were attempted assassinations. Thus Eggsy was scheduled to be a bodyguard until being transferred safely to Istanbul where security and protection measures were taking place.

He followed his client Mr. John Fletching in the same car when suddenly a stopped.  Eggsy rapped on the partition window.  

“Shit! Mr. Fletching we gotta go.” Opening the car he saw that others had abandoned their location and he ushered the man out and had him take cover under a car out of harm’s way for the time being. They were in Bursa the stop before Istanbul, and it would seem some people were trying to stop Mr. Fletching from arriving there safely. Tapping on his glasses, Eggsy contacted HQ.

 “Merlin our rides been compromised. I need a new route to get Mr. Fletching to s-” He was cut off when an explosion went off from the car that he was just currently barely a few feet away and sent flying a bit away.

Merlin on the other end was staring at what happened and tring to get a hold of Eggsy. Everything was static and picture was coming in and out with the focus of Eggsys glasses was a ground level view and showed the Mr. Fletching wasn’t harmed and still hiding under the car.

Harry had been taking a break when his glasses had chirped. He put them on only to have the hand not holding the glasses grip the arm of the chair he was currently sitting in tightly. He saw and heard the explosion and how communication was cut off. He tapped a button on his desk and rang for Merlin.

Merlin was typing at the coms trying to get some sort of a signal or a reaction from Eggsy. Tapping the side of his glasses, trying to get a signal or reaction from Eggsy to make sure the lad was okay.

“Galahad, can you hear me? Are you alright? What’s your status?” Nothing was heard for what seemed likes ages before some coughing was heard and a few grunts.

Eggsy slowly but assuredly made a check of his body and felt sore all over. His vision was blurred, but looking straight he saw that Mr. Fletching was okay, if not shaken. The attackers seemed to have retreated for now. A coughing fit took over his body before he weakly replied.

“I’m alright Merlin, little bruised from the blast but I think I’ll live. Tech genius is alive too. Gonna need that new route and fast, so I can hurry up and transfer him to his safe haven at this point.” He crouched a bit more before instructing Mr. Fletching to crawl out.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath as he felt his racing heart return to normal. That was bloody close; I don’t understand why that route didn’t work. Merlin worked the ins and outs before even mention it to Eggsy. There has to be a mole or someone working against Mr. Fletching that we didn’t account for. Merlin acknowledged the Arthurs appearance and how shaken up Harry seemed. He turned off the coms so that Eggsy didn’t hear.

“He’s fine, just a bit banged up. You could have easily seen the feed from your office.” His longtime friend seemed to be getting worked up over Eggsy, who was a fully qualified Kingsman and able to take care of himself. Harry gave his friend a pinched look but noticed as the video image slowly cleared up and that Eggsy was once again standing and slowly scanning the area.

“Yes well be that as it may, we can’t lose him now if he’s to do the Fencing assignment in three months’ time now.” Merlin only shook his head before tapping on the glasses to unmute the audio for Eggsy.

“Alright I secured a new route for you to take you the rest of the way through Bursa and into Istanbul We have people who will take things from there, and a plane will be waiting to bring you home safely.” The last words were directly spoken to Harry.

Harry of course didn’t miss the way that Merlin had said those last words to him. Still, he just wished that Eggsy would hurry up and return so that he could spar with him again.  He felt so lost without the rambunctious man around to bother him. Seeing as there wasn’t really much to do Harry left to do a few routine warm up sets to occupy his mind.

Eggsy easily drew Mr. Fletching away and to the car that was waiting for them. On the ride out to Istanbul he couldn’t help but wince a little bit. When the car exploded he was sent nearly face planted into the asphalt of the road. However, now that was taking better inventory of himself one of his ribs felt pretty bruised- breathing kept catching.

“Sorry about all of that Mr. Fletching, we should be out of Bursa soon enough and you can get back to being one them tech geeks and do what you do best ya?” Eggsy wanted to reassure the man who had barely said any words but “Thank you” and “Hope this job is worth everything .” He couldn’t help but smirk as he pictured doing nearly anything for Kingsman- so long as he got home in one piece.

_That’s where Harry’s probably pouring over countless documents that need his signature and the mission reports agents have dropped off. Still, once I’m home that man is taking a break- even if I have to spar him and win for him to do it._  Easily remembering each pose and how their supposed match could go.

Back at HQ, Harry had changed into his fencing ware and was warming up. He had done jumping jacks, lunges alternating each leg, push-ups, and sit ups. Still, he took a towel he had nearby and wiped the sweat from his forehead before he put on the helmet and went through every single maneuver 5 times each while trying not to think of Eggsy safety again

_Eggsy will be home soon and then I can see for myself that he’s safe. He sounded fine,but of course I won’t really know until the plane brings him back from Istanbul. Until then I have to make sure I’m in top form to keep sparring with Eggsy. He needs to be ready for his mission in three months time._  He had read so much his head hurt; his right eye had had to work overtime due to the loss of his left.

A couple of hours later Eggsy got out of the car a bit more stiffly then he would have liked but he made the proper introductions to the Istanbul branch.

“You guys gonna take good care of Fletching right? We hit a bump in the road in Bursa but he’s here in one piece, reckon that’s what counts.” An agent by the name of Demir Baris extended his hand. 

“Thank you, Galahad, for bringing Mr. Fletching all the way from Athens. If you would follow me, if you are ready.” 

He shook hands with a few more agents before getting into the plane that would take him home. Tapping a button on his glasses once he was settled, Eggsy contacted Merlin.

Hitting a button on his glasses once he was settled he contacted Merlin. “The tech genius has been delivered safely, I’m on my way home now. Tell that Arthur of ours that he better be relaxing or else I’ll spar some sense into him.” He hung up without waiting for an answer and rested til he got home.

Harry was overdoing it. He knew it from the nonstop throbbing in his head, but he couldn’t seem to relax and stop. Merlin’s calls, he knew they were there but didn’t answer. It was the opening of the room that actually drew his attention, and lifting his helmet he saw that it was Eggsy.

“You’ve returned.” He said a bit more out of breath then he would have liked, but he didn’t seem to care so long as Eggsy was there.

Eggsy leaned against the door for a bit, watching as Harry tried to scan him for injuries as if he had x-ray vision or something. However he too was sweeping his gaze over Harry’s body, and saw that he was trembling slightly, most likely from a few hours of practicing. Pushing off, he headed over to Harry and took his foil sword and helmet.

 “Why don’t you sit and rest while I put everything away? I already told Merlin bout my report and he said I could turn in a more detailed PAPER version sometime tomorrow and to take you home. Which is exactly what I am going to do just so that you bloody relax for a change.”

Harry gave him that ‘oh really since when’ look his way. Harry was at first reluctant but after knowing Eggsy … that young man had a mean streak of stubbornness that, if he was honest, matched his own. Thus rather than fight it he sat down and watched his pupil put away the equipment, noticing the man act stiffly when picking up the mats.

_Bruised ribs or a stab wound no doubt._   _He checked them himself on the plane before touching down. Then given a quick verbal report to Merlin and then came straight here. Which means he did a possibly poor job of wrapping or cleaning the area.  Making whatever is affecting his left side at the moment from that explosion and how he landed. Yet he tells me to rest._  Harry scoffed off and Eggsy gave him a quizzical look but he shook his head to dismiss it.

 “Eggsy, my dear boy, what happened in that explosion? You seem to be favoring your right side, did everything not go well after dropping off our Mr. Fletching?” Harry had gone against his better judgment and stood stiffly, and once his muscles had relaxed a bit walked over to him. Eggsy turned and grabbed a hold of both of Harry’s hands gently. Looking at his mentor, he raised both hands and kissed the  knuckles of each hand.

“Just a few little scratches and minor bruises, but nothing some rest and a hot meal can’t fix. Come on then, let’s get you home and I can have one of the trainees bring back the suit and such.” With that  Eggsy pulled Harry from the room, making a mental note to send a memo to Merlin to get one of the new recruits to retrieve the rest of the fencing gear and have it cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> I will be posting EVERY OTHER Tuesday so my next update should be sometime on June 2nd  
> Follow me on tumblr as well under Lilblossomcub!  
> P.S I am also working on Drabbles/Ficlets too so expect those in between.
> 
> ~Lil


	3. Author Note Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to my readers

To my followers,

As you can see this is not a chapter and I apologize for that. I am well aware I did not keep my update quo as I had said. Unfortunately life is not so kind at the moment and thus why I hadn’t posted the next chapter. 

Plus I am trying to take in what my beta said and how my “steamy would be 3rd chapter” was a bit too fast so I am trying to flesh out the story more in the outline part.   
Like I said, life has been unkind as of late. I have no current job due to my client passing away. I’m a caregiver and work with the elderly, not to mention my phone is suspended because I could not make payments with no more money saved. 

I attempted the Hartwin Secret Santa for someone but even that felt rushed as well and I was in a depressed state so I don’t know how well that even was.   
Anyways I shall try to get myself back together soon, I am starting a new semester in College so hopefully being in different atmosphere other than “work” may motivate me to continue on my writing. Not that it was that great, but I do enjoy trying my best to please those of the Hartwin fanclub I’m a part of.

Thanks for those who understand and I am truly sorry. 

 

~Lilblossomcub

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fic on here and a Hartwin pairing at that!! Will update every other week Tuesday depending on how things go.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Follow me below on tumblr as well, I'm still getting used to it.  
> http://lilblossomcub.tumblr.com/


End file.
